The Invasion
by pkpulakkmr
Summary: Stories showing the fate of Insomnia and its people before, and during, its invasion by the Niflheim Empire.


"So, Lunafreya, you're aware of the power?" Nyx says, as he walks beside me.

"Yes. The eyes that see the awakening of the Goddess of Death. It is possessed by Oracles such as you, as well as people who've had near-death experiences, if I'm not mistaken." I reply.

"Your assessment is...adequate." Nyx continues with a smile. "You're a fairly knowledgeable woman, given your current position."

"I'm a member of the Kingsglaive, sworn to protect King Regis with my life. It is my duty to stay informed."

"Yes." he smiles again. Before we know it, we are at the King's chambers.

"I suppose this is where we part ways for now." Nyx says, and goes inside.

I resist the curiosity to take a peak, and instead stick to my orders of standing guard over the meeting.

During peacetime, this is by and large most of my job. I'm usually one of the many people in suits shadowing Regis or Stella whenever they're on royal business. Though I haven't spent much time with Stella since her current participation in royal affairs is minimal, I have shared most of my waking hours with her father.

And yet, I barely know the man.

He was always a somewhat cold and distant person even during the best of times, but these days, with the recent Niflheim insurrections, his condition has been deteriorating. He routinely calls meetings within his chambers these days, speaking to a wide assortment of people. His most frequent visitors these days are Noctis, a minister of Tenebrae, Nyx, the Oracle from Altissia, and Allyn Izunia, Imperial Chancellor of Niflheim. I don't quite like the last one, for obvious reasons.

Nonetheless, the King needs to do what the King needs to do. I stifle a yawn and check my watch. Huh, barely two minutes into the meeting and I'm already bored.

"Ah, Lunafreya." I hear a voice say. I promptly stand up in attention when I realize who's addressing me.

"Commander Aranea!" I say, and salute.

Aranea Raines is the Commanding Officer of the Kingsglaive, as well as my direct superior. She's quite an amazing woman, with her exquisite appropriation of Niflheim technology making her a key asset in our battles against them. And I can't help but...admire they way she just kicks ass in that red and black getup of hers.

"At ease, Luna. That is the King's chambers behind you, isn't it?" she says.

"Uh, yes. Yes it is." I reply, wondering why she's questioning me.

"Hm. The frontline Glaives had to deal with another Niflheim insurrection a few minutes ago."

She chuckles, noticing the look of shock on my face, and says "Well, since you were blissfully unaware of what just happened, it seems as though we're doing our jobs just fine at the moment."

"Uh...yes, commander..."

"This place we're in right now. This is what we risk our lives for, isn't it?" she continues, her expression growing wistful. "Facing the cold-blooded bastards from the frontiers so that the important folks can do all the thinking."

"Division of labor, ma'am." I say. "We all need to rely on our own unique strengths."

"That is true." she says. "But we can't help but be disproportionate in our allocations of responsibility. Maybe it's the will of the Gods. Or maybe most of us are simply too afraid to challenge the way things have always been. Always, remember Luna. Your duty lies with the King, but it does not end there. You must always be vigilant, and be prepared to survive and stand up for yourself even if the rug is swept from underneath your feet. It's folly to defer your life to any other person, no matter how kind, wise or respected they are. Your life will always be your own."

"I'll keep that in mind, Commander." I say with a smile.

"I know you will." she replies. "I should be going now."

The chat with my Commander really helped pass the time. It didn't take long for Regis, Noctis and Nyx to leave the chambers after that.

But despite Aranea's positive demeanor, I know that we're all fighting a losing battle. Niflheim's insurrections may be insufficient to overpower our forces on their own, but they are prolonging King Regis's stressful situation. He seems to be getting older by the hour now, and I can't imagine he'll survive for long if this stalemate carries on.

No wonder he's been spending so many times on meetings and negotiations. A peaceable end is the need of the hour, even if we must make some concessions to the Empire as a result.

* * *

Peace. I've always wanted peace. Ever since I was a fragile little girl, desperate for her mother to keep her safe.

And safe I was kept. But I have never known any peace. And I will never know any peace as long as people like him exist.

My powers are a rarity. He knows it. That's why he manipulated things behind the scenes. He orchestrated all the abuse and horrors I went through, and then he welcomed me into his fold with open arms.

Did he honestly believe I was so stupid that I wouldn't find out? Or maybe he was counting on breaking me so deeply that I would never resist him?

Well, break me he has. But I'll make sure he regrets it. I won't be gentle anymore. It won't be a merciful anymore. A higher price needs to be paid to rid the world of filth like him. It is a price that I cannot pay myself.

But I know who can. That beautiful girl, that princess sent into my life by the divine. I'll make sure she makes full use of the blessing she's been given. I'll make sure she sets everything right.

Even if I have to become the despair she must overcome to do so.

In any case, my duty as a harbinger of despair comes easily to me. After all, I have spent so long in the company of the true despair of Niflheim; the true despair of Eos.

He still smiles, oblivious to my true intentions. To him, everybody's a puppet that obediently moves whenever he pulls the strings. So confident he is in his accomplishments, that he leaves most of the pulling to me.

And I will dutifully pull the strings until it is my time to strike.

I smile as I raise my umbrella. I know exactly why Aldercapt brought me here.

"Izunia, I want you to inform the Tenebrae and Solheim garrisons that we're moving into Insomnia."

"Let me guess." says Cynthia, the pitiful craven who can't ever look beyond her petty grudges. "You plan to converge on the capital once the treaty is tabled, don't you?"

Her tone is cheerful. She's still fiddling with her hat, still donning that innocent little smile. But she doesn't take too long to show her enemies what a monster she truly is underneath.

"Why, yes." Aldercapt replies. Dressed up in white robes, the blond-haired man smiles. It's a vile, psychotic smile, one that heralds a horrific despair. "It's time to sever the Lucis line once and for all."

As always, Aldercapt will not hold anything back.

And so, I smile as well, knowing what I need to do. "Looks like we're crossing the point of no return."

* * *

"Commander Araena. Status report." I say, as Niflheim's procession arrives into Insomnia.

"Lunafreya, I'll be accompanying the Niflheim representatives to the meeting hall. You keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior. I'm giving you full discretion on how to respond."

"Roger." I say with a smile. It's nice to see the Commander show this much faith in me. Guess all my efforts at playing the hero and setting an example are paying off.

I trust these Niflheim bastards about as much as the scummy merchants always hawking overpriced junk across Lucis. Though of course, Niflheim themselves have proven to be far more dangerous. Fortunately, I have plenty of experience dealing with assholes trying to screw me over. Anyone who lifts a finger against Lucis will learn that the hard way.

* * *

I look over at Noctis. He nods, knowing he must do, and flees the palace.

The few Niflheim troops who enter the hall first do not seem to recognize who he is. Not that I expected them to. As a minister of Tenebrae, most of his dealings have occurred behind closed doors, and he's very good at keeping attention away from himself.

I know that the next time he faces a Lucian, it will be as an enemy. I may be one of only two people who knows how much he's truly helped us. Nonetheless, we will have to carry his memory, even if I am unlikely to survive this day. Perhaps in another world I could have cared for Noctis as if he were my own son. Perhaps in another world, he would not be doomed to such an undignified oblivion. But that world is not the one I live in right now.

My only hope is that the Oracle survives no matter what transpires today. Perhaps with his aid, this kingdom and this realm can still be saved. It's a gamble for sure. But alas, I am out of options.

Nyx is safe for the time being, but I know his abduction was a ruse to begin with. On the bright side, it has allowed me to gain a better understanding of my friends and foes. Commander Aranea Raines was conspicuous by her absence when Nyx vanished, but she has since returned by my side. Four other Glaives are stationed within the hall, and they could cut me to pieces on a moment's notice.

However, Lunafreya, Libertus, Crowe and Titus are stationed on the outskirts. Hopefully they can survive the onslaught about to befall them while I deal with the situation inside.

I finally make my way to the conference table, where the treaty has already been positioned. Aldercapt, Izunia, Cynthia, and their bodyguards are facing me. Areana and her traitorous Glaives are right beside me. Hopefully the mages Amicitia has positioned and concealed will be able to hold them off.

Aldercapt extends his hand as I arrive. "Greetings, King Regis! Hope the walk wasn't too hard on you."

"Well, I have had to rely on my cane a lot these days." I reply, shaking his hand.

"That is understandable. Protecting your Kingdom must be such a strain on you. Especially considering how you've been tested over the last year."

"I appreciate your consideration. I'd also like to apologize for the delay in assembling my contingent. We had to deal with some unforeseen trouble."

"Nothing too vexing, I hope." Aldercapt says, feigning his concern masterfully.

"It was an attempted theft, but it's been dealt with." I reply.

"Ah, yes, there is only so much your will to protect can accomplish, even with your impressive magical abilities. As much as people would like to believe otherwise, nothing is truly safe in this world." he says, looking wistful.

"That is why I've taken up the responsibility to protect this Kingdom. I will bear the burden of keeping my people safe, so that they aren't crushed by the weight of the dangers that surround them." I say, firmly.

"Your resolve is commendable. I too believe in taking responsibility for the people under my care. Anyone who attempted to steal something, or someone dear to me would pay a heavy price indeed for their transgression. As would those that steal from the people I have sworn to rule."

"I suppose you and I are very much alike in that respect."

"Perhaps. Although I do believe there are cases when the commoner should face the full burden of their troubles. For instance, there is a curious old law I still permit in the outlands. A thief who escapes his captor can no longer be held accountable for his crime."

"Is that a warning to the captor, Aldercapt? To never show weakness, lest they forego the hand of justice."

"Not quite, _Regis._ It's a warning to the hand of justice itself. Never to lose its grip!"

Seconds later, I'm holding back the swords that have been summoned by the Niflheim delegation, and they're holding back the swords summoned from mine. Magical barriers on both sides protect us from certain death.

Aldercapt faces me with a wide smile as he points his revolver at my head.

"Ah, it's such a relief to drop the charade!" he says.

"You're here for the crystal, aren't you?"

"Why ask questions to which you already know the answer? Need I even explain to you what a prize it would be? The final crystal of this realm! The very means of carrying out the will of the Gods! Your lineage has guarded this treasure for so many generations, and now I'm here to take it from you!"

"Is it my power you want? Because you'll never have it. There is no way for you to become the King. If I die by your hands, I will die as the last King of Lucis. You will never survive the ensuing chaos!"

"So? Do you truly believe I haven't considered the consequences of my actions? I know exactly what today will lead to!"

"Then why are you doing this?! What could possibly drive you and your Empire to do something so utterly insane?!"

"Why am I doing this? What drives me?" his smile vanishes, but the resolve in his eyes is clearer than ever before.

"It's despair. That's all."

* * *

"Luna, do you copy? We're headed for the Citadel!"

"Copy that! We're completely overwhelmed at the Gates! I'm heading to your position!"

"Any idea what these bastards were after? Staging a full-scale invasion under the ruse of peace?!"

"It must be the Crystal! That's why Niflheim waged those wars in Solheim, Tenebrae and Accordio!"

"Luna! What's your status!"

"Engaging an invading party on the west wing! Where the fuck is Commander Aranea?!"

"Complete static on her channel! You're in command now!"

"Luna! Don't go in too hard, or you'll draw their fire!"

"Not the first time it's worked out in my favor!"

"We're facing heavy resistance on the current route. We'll have to take a detour."

"At this point, war seems inevitable."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm going to pay back these bastards fifty times over!"

"Any updates on King Regis? Is he still on the lam?!"

"You're right on that, Luna, but he's critical to protecting the crystal."

"So if we follow the crystal, we find him. Roger!"

"We need to act before they take the Crystal out of this city!"

"What about the remainder of the Lucis lineage? What about Stella?"

"Hopefully, she's among the thousands of Lucii locked out of Insomnia with no way back in. If not, Gods save her from this carnage!"

* * *

I stand beside Cynthia, who looks positively ecstatic about the invasion and sacking on this beautiful city. It's all I can do not to strangle here right there and then.

"Do you mind, Allyn?" she says with her usual smile.

I bring out the amplifier.

"Soldiers of the Empire! I speak on behalf of Iedolas Aldercapt! Finish the suppression of the Lucii residents and loyalists! Leave no survivors! And as for the surviving princess Stella, daughter of Regis, kill her on sight!"

* * *

"I understand." Noctis says.

Nyx, he, and I are in the presence of the Crystal. And after the vision we just saw, we know that there is no other way we can protect the future.

There are only a few more hours before I must meet with Niflheim's delegation to sign the treaty. And then they will likely initiate their invasion, pushing us past the point of no return.

"It looks like I will not be able to fulfill my intended purpose after all." he continues, and faces Nyx. "Will you be able to finish what I started? Can I entrust the safety of Stella to you?"

"You can, Noct. I'll do everything in my power to protect her."

Noctis smiles. It's a sad, wistful smile, the smile of someone resigned to face their unjust fate.

"She'll still take responsibility, you know." he says.

"As must we all." the voice did not emanate from Noctis, Nyx, or I. It is the voice of a will that towers over all of us. It's the voice of a will I cannot hope to surpass.

But maybe she can. Maybe my daughter can succeed where I've failed.

I hope the Gods can forgive me.


End file.
